Memories
by KaL KeY
Summary: With a promise between Hiei and Kurama, Hiei gets to look into the fox's past. This used to be under the Ciddy Cat account, where I was one of the two authors. This is my new account.


**KaL KeY here. This is my first. So no yelling, this is a one shot.**

**Warning: Hiei/Kurama**

* * *

**Memories **

Kurama looks up into the water coming down from the showerhead. He lets out a sigh and jumps when a pair of strong arms encircles his waist. "Love"

"Hn" comes Hiei's typical answer. He releases his boyfriend and gives him one of his rare smiles. Kurama smiles back and lean down and kiss the fire demons lips. They share a brief kiss before Hiei pulls back.

"What brings you here, my love?" Kurama asks him.

"Don't play dumb fox," Hiei tells him.

"I was hoping it was for another reason." Kurama lets out a sigh and nods, to show he understands. "After the shower."

The two finish their shower, then get dressed and head into Kurama's bedroom, after he told his mother goodnight.

Hiei sits down on the bed and watches his fox brushing his hair and he pulls it into a ponytail. Kurama then joins his boyfriend on his bed, laying his head on the others lap. The two then get comfortable, and then hiei removes the headband that covers the Jagon "ready fox?

"No, but its only fair. My memories for yours" Kurama tells him with a chuckle. "You've let me see yours, now I'll let you see mine."

"Hn" Hiei then closes his two normal eyes and opens the Jagon. He gently coaxes kurama into a hypnotic state. Slowly he rewinds his memories; to the farthest back the red head can remember.

Memory 1

Kurama sits on a bench in a garden outside a mansion. The young kit was swinging his legs back and forth, staring at the surrounding wall. "I wonder what's out there."

The kit sits there thinking about it, then decides to find out. He looks around, then runs over to the wall. Kurama fallows it till he finds a tall tree and climes it, and moves across a branch, till he was able to jump onto the tall wall.

Kurama gasps at what he sees. Where he was sitting gave him a perfect view of the market place, just below. He slips off the wall and enters into the market place curiously.

"Please father" a young kit, with dark blue hair, begs a middle aged kitsune, with pitch-black hair. "Just two. One for me and one for iris."

"No Liv" the black haired kitsune tells the boy. "I don't have the exter money."

Kurama looks at them curiously. He looks over to where the dark blue haired girl is looking, there was a stand selling big red apples. Kurama looks back to the girl and boy, both fallowing their father away, looking back at the apples. Kurama reaches into his pocket and pulls out the gold coins he'd gotten for keeping a secret for his oldest brother. He looks back to the two kits and then the apples. A smile grazes his lips as he makes his way to the apple stand.

"Hello there" the man says with a smile. "Would you like to buy an apple?"

"No. three" Kurama tells him, as he hands him one of the gold coins. The man smiles, the takes the gold, and hands over three apples. "Thanks"

Kurama turns and runs after the black haired kitsune and two kits. He spots them by another stand, and speeds up as they turn and start to leave. "Wait!"

The two kits stop and look back at the silver haired kit running their way. Their father tells them to come and they turn to fallow. "WAIT!" Kurama repeats as he comes closer to them. They stop and Kurama comes to a rest before them. The black haired kitsune looks down at him confused. "These are for you." Kurama tells the kits, holding out two apples in his small left hand, nearly dropping them, while with his right he brings his own apple to his mouth and takes a bit.

"Thank you" the boy says as he takes the apples, handing one to his little sister. Kurama watches the, still eating his apple, and notices that he'd fall in between them in age. He smiles as they start to eat their own. "Welcome"

"Are you lost?" their father asks.

"No, I live in the mansion at the end of the market place, on the outside of town. I just snuck out to explore" Kurama tells him, as he wipes juice off the end off his chin, then bits into the apple again.

"Your one of the lords kits?" he asks and the silver haired kit looks up at him and gives him a smile.

"Yes. I'm Yoko Kurama, but you can call me Kurama" he tells him "may I ask your names?"

"I'm Michio," he says with a smile "theses are my adopted kits Liv and Iris"

"Michio… you're my brothers and sisters teachers right?" Kurama asks him with a smile.

"That's right, and when you're older I'll be you teacher also. You'll start with Liv here" Michio tells him as he places a hand on his adopted kits head. Kurama smiles at him then Liv. "You best get home, Kurama. If you go now, I wont tell anyone that you snuck out."

"Thanks" Liv tells him and Iris smiles and waves. Kurama turns and leaves. He stops and turns around, waves, then runs home before his noticed missing.

Memory 2

"Kits hide!" Michio tells his class "now!" Kurama jumps up and grabs Iris hand, as Liv grabs her other. The three run outside, and turn towards the forest and run. A kitsune extermination had began, and the group was going from town to town gathering up the kitsune's and shipping them off to be worked to death.

Iris trips and both boys try to pull her up without stopping, but she's to heavy, so they stop and help the blind girl up before taking off again. "Come on iris! Run!" Liv tells her as they drag her on.

"I'm trying Liv! I am!" she tells him as they run. The boys stop and look around for the tail that would lead to an old mans house, so they could hide.

"There!" Kurama says and the three take off again. As they run up the trail, they can here the exterminators coming. The boys share a look over Iris head and nod at each other. "Iris keeps going."

"Kay" she says as she runs off by herself, using her ears to find the way. Liv and kurama turn around and run back towards the exterminators and give in, going willingly, so they wouldn't find Iris. The demons take the two kits back and over to a tall demon with purple hair. "Names?"

" Liv Coniv" Liv states as the man checks his list. He shows something to one of his men, and that man comes to Liv holding a piece of hot metal, with numbers on the end. The man moves s few stands of his hair and places the metal to he back of his neck, and Kurama gags at the smile of burning flesh and his friend screams. He moves way and Kurama can see 'TkNN5733' on the back of his neck.

The tall demon turns to him and he gulps. "Yoko Kurama" the man checks his list and shows his man something again. The man changes the numbers and comes to Kurama. He moves Kurama's shoulder length hair out of the way and places it to his neck. Kurama screams and the man chucks as he moves away.

"Nice scream, right boss?"

"Yes. He'll be good entertainment for the men. And he's a silver kit, he'll make us some good money when he dies." boss tells him. "Put them in a wagon." the two kits are picked up and thrown into the nearest wagon.

"Kurama!" comes a shout. The two kits turn to see an elderly kitsune, with brown hair. She pulls his into a hug, and he returns it. "Mama'"

"We thought we'd never see you again, runt," Raidion, Kurama's oldest brother tells him. On his lap is a young kit, kurama's niece and his sister-n-law is next to them. Kina, one of Kurama's sisters is there, but that was all.

"Where's papa', and Keaen, and Chear, and Miki, and Irone" Kurama asks them, worried about his father and other siblings.

"Dead" his mom told him. "They fought back and died."

"I would have to if I didn't have Nori and Toya to worry about." Raidion tells him. He nods and raps an arm around Liv's shoulders, to make him stop shaking.

"She's fine" Kurama whispers into his ear. "She's a tough girl, he hangs out with us" Liv nods and smiles at him. Kurama smiles back and leans against his friend and they soon fall asleep, head against head.

Memory 3

Kurama lies in the bunk he shares with Liv, silently crying against Liv's back. His arm is in pain and his cold. Liv lets out a sigh and rolls over to took at Kurama with a sorry look in his eyes. He pulls Kurama to him and holds him against his chest, in hopes of muffling his cries a pain, like he does every morning since Kurama broke his arm. " Its all right Kurama. We'll get out of here soon." Liv whispers in his ear. Kurama looks up at his optimistic best friend and smiles. They'd been here at this camp for so long, that they couldn't remember. All most all the kits wore gone, either to young, like Nori, or to weak. The older kitsunes wore gone, as wore most of the women, if they wore pregnant or got pregnant while here.

The two friends lay there, waiting for the bell that would ring any minute now. When it rings, both boys crawl out of their bunk, and Liv helps Kurama down. They head out for breakfast. Once they've retrieved their portion, they head over to the little group of kitsunes left from their town. There was seven men, including Raidion, four women, including Kina, but not Toya, since she has been pregnant, and one other kit.

"How you doin', runt?" Raidion asks him. Kurama looking into his sad brown eyes and smiles then gives a thumb's up with his right, his uninjured arm.

"Liv, has he talked yet?" Kina asks quietly and Liv shakes his head no, while Kurama just smiles at her. It'd been just after they came here that Kurama had stopped talking, when everyone that they knew; Toya, Nori, mama', and friends, wore killed.

A group of men comes through the courtyard, looking around at the kitsunes. They all look down and away. "Not again" some mutters, but all of them knew that it was. There were looking for a kitsune to bet in front of the others. One of the men comes towards their group and grabs Liv. "This one will do." Kurama jumps at the man and pulls Liv away. " On second though, you." the man says, then grabs Kurama's left arm and he gasps in pain. The man smirks and pulls him over to his friends. They bind his arms in front of him, and lay his over a stomp in the middle of the courtyard. They start to hit him with a leather whip, and Kurama tightly shuts his eyes. The beating continues and the hits come stronger. "Scream!" one of the men tells him and Kurama just gasps in pain.

One of the men picks up a whip with metal claws on it, and takes over beating Kurama. Soon the silver haired kit is covered in blood, but still doesn't scream. As he goes to bring the whip down again, the man that had grabbed both Liv and Kurama, stops him "Sheln?"

"I'll make 'im scream" Sheln tells him and the other man smirks at him. He comes over to the small kit and leans over his back, pressing his scratchy shirt across the welts and gashes. "Lets see how it effects you to have someone buried deep inside you, pulling and trusting as painfully as possible, huh?" he whispers into the scared kits ear. And as said, Sheln was ruff and the kit cries silently, not making a sound.

"STOP!" Kina shouts at him. He looks over at her, not even slowing his pace. He smirks at her, then continues till he grunted when he releases into the kit. He pulls out of Kurama, and he slips to the ground and shacks. Sheln kicks Kurama's left arm and he gasps in pain.

Kina runs in front of Kurama, throwing her arms out, and stares at him with fearful eyes. "Beat me. I'll scream. He won't. He doesn't scream he doesn't even talk. Leave. Him. Be." The man smirks at her, them turn and walk away, his men fallowing, for he'd had his fun. Kina bends down next to her brother and gently touches his shoulders. He turns and gives her a soft smile. Rindion picks Kurama up and he, Kina, and Liv take him back to the bunks.

Liv goes to find something to clean him up, while Kina and Raidion check his wounds. His back wasn't bad, but one of the bones of his left for arm now stuck out, and was bleeding badly. Kina rips the bottom part of her dress off, while Raidion put the bone back inside his skin, then raps it after they clean it with the water Liv had brought back to them. They then clean his back, while he stands there quietly.

Memory 4

Kurama and Liv run, along with the other kitsunes. Kurama trips and Liv grabs his hand and pulls him on, dodging attacks from the exterminators. The kitsunes were being killed, either by the exterminators or the land mines under their feet. Raidion screams as his hit, but its cut off by the explosions of the land mine he'd landed on and rolled off of. Kurama tries to stop, which causes Liv to take a step back, and they both hear a click. Liv and Kurama look at each other in fear, then down at their feet. "Kurama run."

Kurama shakes his head no and looks around. Kina stops and looks back at them, asking what's wrong and Liv answers. She looks past them at the nearing exterminators, and runs back. Carefully she moves her foot onto the mine, allowing Liv to run. He grabs Kurama's right hand and pulls him on. "Thanks."

"Look after him Liv, you must. For you and he are…" she was cut off by an exterminators attack knocking her off the mine, and the mine explodes. Kurama let out a whine, but fallows his friend on. They run till they see a small cave, the entrance barley big enough for them to enter, but they were able to. They curl up in back, Liv in front of Kurama, so no light can reflect off his silver hair. And that's where they stay for days, not moving, not even daring to talk.

"All dead" a man says sadly. "I was hoping to save at least one this time."

"Lanition!" a women exclaims as she runs up, holding something. "There's two kits uncounted for! They could be alive!"

"Let me see Iko." the first says and then gasps. "Spread out and search! Find them! Lets hope their still alive.," he tells Iko.

The two kits look at each other and then back at the entrance of the cave. Alls quite, save the noise off the men and women searching. "They must have been caught." Lanition tells himself sadly. Liv reaches out and pulls Kurama to him, both hoping to not be found and hurt again. Feet move past the entrance of the cave as they search for them, and both kits held their breaths. After a long time they call off the search and get ready to leave. "Wait!" Iko tells them as she looks at the cave. She comes over and bends down and gasps when she makes out the shape of a kit " I found one!"

"What!" Lanition exclaims as he joins her at the cave. He lets out a sigh off relive and reaches into the cave, but cant reach the kit, as he leans forward. "Its ok. I wont hurt you."

"Go away." Liv tells them sternly. Iko gets up and gets some food to try and coax him out of the cave. The kit watches the food with hungry eyes, but doesn't move. "Toss it to him, Iko."

She does so, and he reaches out and takes it into his hand and it disappears in front of him, and then to his mouth. Once Liv was done with it, and Kurama is eating the other half, he looks back at them, still keeping Kurama out of sight. "Who are you?"

"I'm Iko and this is my partner Lanition. We're freeing all the kitsunes form the camps and help them, but thus fair we've found no survivors." She told him in a soothing voice.

"Do you know where the other kit is?" Lanition asks Liv and Liv just stares back at him. "I'll take that as a no."

"Lets get you out of there, ok?" Iko asks and Liv nods at her. Lanition reaches in again and takes a hold of the collar of Liv's shirt, pulling towards them. "The other kit!" he exclaims as he pulls them out. He sits them on top of the rock that had been their roof for the last few days. Liv keeps his hold on Kurama, now sitting next to him. "What are your names?"

"I'm Liv Coniv," he answers looking up at them with scared dark blue eyes. "Your not going to hurt us, are you?"

"No, I'm not." Lanition tells him, before turning to Kurama. " And you are?"

Kurama turns a pair of pain filled gold eyes to him and smiles. " This is Kurama, Yoko Kurama.," he tells them. " He wont talk."

" Shock?" Iko asks him, reaching towards kurama. Liv looks at her fearfully, while Kurama turns his head to the side and looks at her curiously.

"I don't know, it's been this way since a few days after we were sent there." Liv told them, releasing his hold on Kurama, so Iko would look at him. Liv glances at Kurama, to see how dirty he was, with his clothes and hair brown.

"Are either off you hurt?" Lanition asks them.

"I'm not, but Kurama is." Liv told him, and Iko starts to look for injuries. "His left arm is broken, and the bone's out of the skin, and he was beat a few days back."

Iko turns and runs off, and was back soon with a healer. She heals Kurama, who gives her a big smile, then turns to Liv, with happiness in his eyes. Liv smiles back and yelps when his picked up. He looks up and sees its Lanition and relaxes, before looking over to see Kurama, already in Iko's arms.

"'Night." Liv whispers, then dozed off. Iko looks down at the tired kit in her arms, and smiles as the kit dozes off also.

Memory 5

Kurama opens his eyes when someone gently shakes him awake, a hand over his mouth. "Come." Kurama nods and gets up and fallows his friend outside.

"Liv?" Kurama asks, voice still horse from not using it for years. Liv put a finger to his lips and motions for him to fallow.

"Where are you two goin'" Iko asks them sternly.

"We're close to home. I have to find my sister. She's in hiding." Liv told her, as he looks down.

"Thank-you for your help." Kurama adds as he takes Liv's hand and turns around and pulls him on. The two travel fast, and are soon outside the old demons house, the house Iris should be in. "Iris!"

A second later a beautiful, almost grown, kitsune ran out of the house and hugs Liv. "Brother."

"Hey sis." he says as he raps his arms around he in a hug, "Kurama's here too." Iris lets him go, then gives Kurama a hug, which he returns.

"I've missed you both so much." Iris says, tears falling from her blank grey eyes.

"Us too." Liv tells her and she smiles at them warmly. Kurama turns and starts to walk away. "Kurama?"

"I have business else where." Kurama tells them not turning around. "I'll be back one day."

"What business?" Liv asks Kurama. He chuckles and turns around at Liv, with a dark look in his eyes and answers. "Revenge." Kurama turns and walks away from them slowly, no hurry at all.

Memory 6

"I don't get it" one of Kurama's men from his band of thieves.

"What?" another asks.

"What's his pattern? Why do we steal from who we do?" the first asks and many agree with him. Kurama chuckles from his spot against the wall, covered in shadows. All his men look up at him, with guilty looks. They all start to apologize at once.

"You want to know the pattern, do you?" Kurama asks them. They all quite down and nod their heads. "We rob from nobles to officials to lords. What do you think the pattern is?"

"The money?" a third man asks.

"The thrill?" the first to talk asks.

"The difficulty?" another asks.

"Yes in away, but what's the real reason?" Kurama asks them, knowing they wont know. It went on, all guessing, all wrong.

"Why?" one finely asks.

"That's for my to know, not you." Kurama tells them coldly, knowing all to well that every person he steals from had some how been involved in the massacre of his race. The killing of all his teacher, family, and friends. They had hurt him, now he would hurt them.

Present

Kurama blinks as he comes out of he's hypnotic state. He stares into Hiei's red eyes, and gives him a smile. "I'm alright."

Hiei nods and watches his fox sit up and faces him. He leans in and they share a small kiss. "Are you aright, Hiei?"

"Fine fox." he tells his boyfriend. Kurama smiles at him before crawling under the blankets and lies down, patting the bed to tell Hiei to lie down. He does so and Kurama raps his arms around Hiei, as he does the same. "Don't feel bad, I'm fine."

"Hn" Hiei tells him, causing Kurama to chuckle. "I like knowing what no other alive knows."

"What's that?" Kurama asks curiously.

"Why Yoko stole form certain people."

"Liv and Iris know." Kurama tells him. "Or at lest they should have put it together by know."

"Their still alive?" Hiei asks his boyfriend.

"Yes. Liv married a nice girl and they have two kits, last I heard. Iris found a way to tack what people around her see as her sight. She's married now with four kits…no five…since I heard she was pregnant."

"When'd you see them last?" Hiei asks.

"The day I left, I never made it back, but one day I'll visit them, after all Liv was almost my first lover." Kurama says, adding the last part as a way to tease his boyfriend.

"You always fall for your best friends." Hiei tells him. Kurama chuckles and says. "Friend ship comes before love."

* * *

Please review. Thanks. (it used to have a review can you believe it!) 


End file.
